1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for supporting a baby bottle during infant feeding, and specifically to a baby bottle support system that includes a support pad and a movable bottle holder that allows the caregiver to comfortably feed a baby using only one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Feeding an infant or very young baby using a baby bottle can be a physically demanding task. First an infant must be fed several times day and night often resulting in sleep deprivation of the caregiver. Most infants must be physically held in the arm or arms of the caregiver during the feeding process. The caregiver must also position and hold the baby bottle containing the baby's milk. The total time required for feeding one infant adds up to a significant amount of time per month.
The invention described herein greatly reduces the physical effort required to feed an infant baby. As the instant invention allows such feeding to be accomplished using one hand, it allows a caregiver to multitask while feeding. Also the invention does not require straps, clips or buckles for use.
Another big advantage of the invention is that the bottle can be left in the holder in an upright or tilted position while burping or playing with the infant. Infants need to be burped often during a feeding, and finding a place to rest the bottle can sometimes be a challenge. With the present device, the bottle holder can easily be rotated so that the bottle is in an upright position and either remains positioned over the shoulder, or the device can be located in a convenient location until needed. The bottle is secure while in the holding device and will not fall out. Due to the shoulder pad's design and material, the bottle holder conforms to whatever it is placed upon and grips due to the ridges on the pad's underside.